Dawn and Her Embrace
by hysteria TYPE A
Summary: Set in Medieval Europe, Rin is engaged to marry a man she does not love, the mysterious Sesshoumaru, so she decides to run away, only to find surprises in store and possibly true love. SessRin Read & Review!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Eh, another new story, I seem to be getting new ideas a lot. This story is set in the Medieval Times in Europe, with knights, lords and ladies and fairytale creatures. Another Rin and Sesshoumaru fiction, I love writing those. There is another story at this same time period, but with Inuyasha and Kagome, kind of a duo thing going on, it's called "Beneath the Howling Stars." Check that one out too when it comes. Enjoy! Don't forget to review. Thanks.  
  
"Dawn and Her Embrace"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Prologue)  
  
"Get her! Get the little thief!"  
  
Rin ran as fast as she could away from the angry villager's voices, clutching the basket of food closer to her chest. She turned her head back and saw them drawing closer and closer, their bright torches lighting up the dark night. She had risked her life stealing from them again, but it was worth it. She had to get him to eat it.  
  
The grass was soft under her bare feet as she ran carelessly down the hill of the village. She had stolen their food again, and now she was going to have to pay for it. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest and her breath quickened.  
  
She tripped over a tree root and came tumbling down on her face, groaning in pain. The basket went flying behind a tree, hidden under the tall grass. They caught up to her and the leader kicked her hard in the ribs, and whacked her with his club. A man dragged her up by the hair, cursing darkly. He punched her in the eye and slapped her across the face, throwing her down against a tree trunk. She hit her head hard, and slid down into a heap on the ground. Several of them kicked her and some hit her with their clubs. She cried silently and tried to shield her face from their onslaught, never uttering a word. When she was on the brink of collapse, they stopped and the leader spoke up.  
  
"I'm warning you, you filthy little rat. Next time we won't be so generous. You better not come back if you value your life." He kicked her hard in the side one last time and left with the other villagers, their voices ebbing away in the night.  
  
Rin rubbed her aching ribs and felt her cut lip, tasting blood. Her left eye was beginning to turn a dark purple. She got up cautiously, wincing at the pain shooting all over her body, going over to the tree, and looking for the basket. They hadn't taken the food from her, she was glad of that. She picked it up, making her way to the edge of the forest. She wondered if he was still there.  
  
She crossed over the creaky wooden above the winding river and climbed up the hill, panting with the effort. She saw him then, still sitting there under the big tree, his face as solemn and cold as ever. The bright moon cast its silver rays on his long white hair that reached below his waist, turning it silver and white. His face was as pale as his hair, two pink slashes across each of his finely chiseled cheekbones. A purple crescent moon was tattooed on his forehead. His eyes were the most startling, for they were a beautiful golden yellow that shone like stars in the night skies. His clothes were ripped up terribly, and his arm was still bleeding. A long elegant sword lay forgotten nearby, its blade glinting in the darkness. He must have been in his early twenties. He was the most handsome man she had seen in her 15 years. Rin had found him laying there, staring off into space yesterday morning. She had gotten him some food, but he threw it in her face, saying that he didn't eat human food. She did not understand what he meant by that, she'd heard that there were demons lurking around, but he couldn't possibly be one, could he? She had seen a dragon once; it was bright red with a golden tail. It sometimes visited her father's lands. Thinking of her father made her feel melancholy. She was the only child of Lord and Lady Tsukya. An evil lord a year had killed them in the war earlier and she'd lost her station as a lady. Now she was just a penniless orphan, roaming for food. The villagers scorned her; they thought her strange because she never spoke a word. After the all horror she had witnessed, how could anyone expect her to say anything? It still traumatized her, and sometimes she would wake up screaming. How she longed to see their smiling faces once again. She shook her head from those sad memories, looking at the strange man before her.  
  
She approached him, her brown eyes anxious. He turned at the sound of her labored breathing, his golden eyes widening as he took in her battered face. Her dirty brown dress was in tatters and a sleeve was missing as she knelt beside him. Her long ebony hair was sticking to her face with sweat. There were dry tear tracks in the dirt on her face.  
  
"What happened to you?" The man asked, ignoring the food she offered to him. Rin just gave him a sunny lopsided grin, her eyes lighting up at the sound of his voice. It was a deep, masculine voice, tinged with concern. She offered him the food again, but he declined once more. She signed, giving up. She pointed questioningly to his bloody arm and he said, "I was dueling with my brother." The sleeve of his tunic was torn and she could feel the pain he was in. She reached out to touch the wound, getting her fingers sticky with the blood.  
  
"Don't bother, it will heal in time." Strangely, it was. The wound looked cleaner than it did yesterday, but that was impossible, how could it just heal by itself? And in such a quick amount of time? She looked at him in puzzlement.  
  
"Go, go home. You do not belong here." He wouldn't look at her any longer, casting his gaze back to the trees before him.  
  
She put the food basket down dejectedly at him and got up, walking away with her head down cast.  
  
The moon shone brightly tonight and her pace increased as she walked back to the shelter outside the village. A faint howl echoed through the trees. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and her heart beat faster. Someone was watching her.  
  
She saw him, standing there in the shadows with his wolf posse, bright blue eyes gleaming dangerously at her. His mane was black and his fur brown. It was the famed werewolf, his attacks on people were increasing more and more these days and there was no stopping him from his victims. It was her misfortune, seeing him on this night. She knew that she was the target this time.  
  
Rin started to run, she was near the bridge now, and perhaps she could make it.  
  
Pant. Pant. Pant. They were closing in. She tripped over the helm of her dress and fell. The werewolf grabbed her up by the back of her head, his breathing hot on her throat. He growled low and clutched her neck tightly, robbing her of air. She started choking, wishing it would all end quickly. Please, let me die a quick death, she thought. Her head was spinning as he flung her to the ground, howling loudly into the night. "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The wolves came running at his call, eager for the next meal. They smelled the scent of her blood and their pulses quickened. She felt a sting in her foot and tried to kick it away, but she was too tired. She collapsed on the ground, feeling the blood drain from her head. Her whole body ached and she was glad of the darkness that engulfed her. There was a light ahead, was she going to die now?  
  
She heard a voice speaking. It was a man. She opened her eyes, seeing him, the mysterious white haired man towering over her. The werewolf and his posse were gone. He must have scared them away. Her life was ebbing away fast and she began to close her eyes.  
  
He took his sword out of its hilt and laid the point on her heart. He started muttering words, and the sword began to glow with a pure white light. She felt the grip of death slipping away from her and a warm feeling move throughout her body. The pain was gone, what was happening to her? She felt a hand helping her sit up. She looked straight into those golden amber eyes and uttered a startled gasp. Could he be any more beautiful than before? He looked perfectly in tact. She noticed that his arm was healed and there was no scar visible.  
  
I'm alive, she thought. He saved me.  
  
He helped her stand up and touched her blackened eye. She looked down at herself; she was healed of all injuries. Was this a miracle?  
  
"Thank you," Rin's eyes widened at the sound of her own voice. It was the first time she'd spoken in almost a year. She'd miss speaking and hearing its hoarseness sent tears to her eyes. They gazed into each other's faces for a very long time, until a feminine voice interrupted them.  
  
"Rin, Rin!" She turned around and saw a young girl running up the hill to her, long black hair flying in the wind. The girl grabbed her long skirts, careful not to trip over them. As she got closer Rin recognized her as Kagome Higurashi, the daughter of her father's long time friend. They had played together at her father's castle. They hadn't seen each other in years. Kagome had grown up into a lovely young lady; she was smiling brightly at Rin. Kagome ran up to her and gave her a great warm hug. "I'm so glad we found you. I've been so worried. The villagers mentioned a little orphan girl who stole their food so I thought we might try looking here." She drew back ad gave a gasp. "What happened to you? You look like you were in a nasty fight. We have to get you to a healer right away!"  
  
Rin just nodded quietly, her mind very mixed up.  
  
She looked back, thinking to introduce the man to Kagome, but-  
  
He was gone, and she had never managed to ask his name.  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? More coming soon, hopefully. I have to go eat now, all this writing as made me hungry. Hmm, pho sounds good at this time. = ) 


	2. The Engagement

"Dawn and Her Embrace"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Engagement  
  
"What do you mean I have to marry him?" Rin looked at Kagome in shock, she clutched her dress, nervously. Kagome nodded solemnly. "It is true, my grandfather says Lord Sesshoumaru and you are to be married next month, and there is nothing you can do about it." She looked pityingly at Rin. "I'm sorry, Rin."  
  
"But I know nothing about him, I heard he was a short, balding old man, from what everybody says," she wailed miserably.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out. "Blech, my brother says he looks like a green toad. Of course, I've never seen him before myself so I wouldn't know."  
  
"I want to marry for love, not this!" She stamped her foot furiously down on the ground.  
  
The two girls stood on a hill overlooking Lord Higurashi's castle and his lands. There was a jousting tournament going on below and warriors from all over the land came to participate. Later a night there will be great dancing and merrymaking. It was a day of great celebration, but Rin was not feeling up to it now that she heard of the news. She had only been here for a few months but she felt like it was her home. The thought of leaving Higurashi Castle was awful. Kagome's father had died when she was a young child and now she lived with her grandfather, mother and brother. Her brother was going to inherit the lands and Kagome would have to be married off soon too. Girls did not really have a choice in where their life would end. Kagome's family had taken her under their wing and made her feel like she was a part of them.  
  
"Is he mad, why has he not spoken to me of this?" She sat on the tree stump and kicked her foot in the dirt, dirtying her new shoes.  
  
"He didn't want to upset you. It's not his fault, Rin. You were engaged to Lord Sesshoumaru since you were a baby. It is written in your father's will. You have to marry him. You want to honor his wishes, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Who knows? Look on the bright side; maybe you'll even learn to care for the old man. I heard he's extremely wealthy; you'll have everything you've ever desired. He is a duke, after all. It's not like you're in love with somebody else, right?"  
  
Rin was silent on this.  
  
"What, don't tell me you do?" Kagome's eyes widened. "Well, who is he?"  
  
"I don't know," Rin said mournfully.  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
Rin began telling her about the mysterious stranger who was wounded and saved her life from the werewolf. She smiled, remembering his face and the way he looked at her with those beautiful golden eyes.  
  
"You took care of him and yet you never found out his identity?"  
  
Rin made her way to the castle and into the Great Hall. Everyone was feasting on turkey and deer and she saw Kagome's grandfather and mother sitting at the head of the long table.  
  
"Ah, Rin, there you are. We've been waiting for you." He gestured for her to take a seat in the empty chair by him.  
  
She shook her head and went straight to the subject. "I'm not marrying him."  
  
The Great Hall turned silent as the knights and servants craned their heads to look at her. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to see his or her lord's reaction. He raised himself up from his seat and gazed down at her with a frown.  
  
"You are going to marry Lord Sesshoumaru, and that's final." He gazed sternly down at her from his seat. "Young people these days, they don't know what's good for them," he muttered.  
  
How can an old man be good for me, she thought. She turned from him, furiously, and walked out of the Great Hall to her bedroom.  
  
Rin couldn't sleep that night, for her mind was on other matters. She kept turning over and over in her bed, tossing and turning. I can't stay here; if I do I'll have to marry that old toad. I don't love him. I'm going to find that silver haired man, he is my destiny, I can just feel it. Thunder clapped outside her window and jolted her up from her bed. She pulled the covers off and went to the window, looking outside. The room was chilly because the fire had gone out. The skies were dark with the gray storms clouds that were beginning to form above her head. She looked down at the courtyard below, were the guards were standing watch.  
  
I have to get out of here, she thought. I can't stay any longer.  
  
She sneaked to Kagome's room across the hall and slid open the door  
  
"I'm going to run away," Rin whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? You can't!" Kagome sat up from her bed, her hair in wild disarray. "There's a storm coming and you'll drown out there!"  
  
Rin leapt off the bed and ran to the fireplace, warming her chilled hands. "I'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
Kagome followed her out of bed, clad only in a thin shift, her feet bare.  
  
"But where will you go?"  
  
"Rin, please don't," Kagome pleaded with her. "I can't bear it if you get hurt."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm tougher than I look."  
  
"Here, take this." Kagome handed her a basket of fresh food.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?"  
  
"Kagome, I've had a good time with you. You're like a sister to me. Thanks for all your kindness, but I have to follow my heart." She smiled tremulously and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck.  
  
They hugged each other for the final time and Rin promised to write to her. She departed down the secret staircase. She stepped outside of the guarded walls into the rain. It was like icicles against her face and she pulled her hood over her head, running as fast as she could away from the castle she had held so dear. She had to choose her own destiny, and marrying an old toad was not one of them. The wind blew fiercely, pushing her back. She tripped and fell, landing in a deep puddle of mud. The basket of food rolled away down the steep hill. She uttered a cry of dismay and tried to go after it, but it had spilled the contents everywhere. Everything was ruined.  
  
Tired and hungry, she finally crossed Lord Higurashi's borders into the foreign land. Feeling faint, she decided to rest under a tree. She was soaked to the skin now, and it looked as if it would be raining for days on end.  
  
A man wearing a black hood riding his horse saw her, and stopped. He got down from his horse, dashing to where she was sitting.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" He sneered at her, coming closer. It was his evils, black as the blackest ebony; she saw such evil and malice in them. Was he one of them?  
  
She uttered a cry and slid away from him until her back bumped against a tree trunk. She was trapped and there was nowhere to run.  
  
"Leave her Naraku, she is mine." That voice, it sounded strangely familiar. A tall figure came forth out of the fog, draped in a dirty white cloak, the fur lining on the collar stained a muddy brown. Lightning flashed and she caught a glimpse of its eyes, golden orbs set under white furrowed brows. Sesshoumaru, what was he doing here?  
  
Naraku backed away, glaring at Sesshoumaru's back with silent hatred. Sesshoumaru bent down and took her into his powerful arms, and carried her to his waiting horse. He mounted and settled her firmly on his lap, riding away to where she had no clue. All she thought about was that she was saved from that horrible man. She clung to him desperately, wanting something strong and stable to hold onto. He pulled his cloak over her head to shield her from the pelting rain. He was warm, so warm and comforting. She cuddled close to his chest, her eyes beginning to droop in weariness. "Thank you," she whispered before falling into a deep careless slumber.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Author's Note: Um, I feel that this is going to be a very stupid story that makes no sense whatsoever, so I might stop writing this one. I'm not feeling up to it. I'm focusing more on "Beneath the Howling Stars." I don't know, do you think I should stop this one? 


End file.
